This invention relates to new chemical compounds, processes for their preparation, pharmaceutical formulations containing them and their use in therapy.
Inflammation is a primary response to tissue injury or microbial invasion and is characterised by leukocyte adhesion to the endothelium, diapedesis and activation within the tissue. Leukocyte activation can result in the generation of toxic oxygen species (such as superoxide anion), and the release of granule products (such as peroxidases and proteases). Circulating leukocytes include neutrophils, eosinophils, basophils, monocytes and lymphocytes. Different forms of inflammation involve different types of infiltrating leukocytes, the particular profile being regulated by the profile of adhesion molecule, cytokine and chemotactic factor expression within the tissue.
The primary function of leukocytes is to defend the host from invading organisms such as bacteria and parasites. Once a tissue is injured or infected a series of events occurs which causes the local recruitment of leukocytes from the circulation into the affected tissue. Leukocyte recruitment is controlled to allow for the orderly destruction and phagocytosis of foreign or dead cells, followed by tissue repair and resolution of the inflammatory infiltrate. However in chronic inflammatory states, recruitment is often inappropriate, resolution is not adequately controlled and the inflammatory reaction causes tissue destruction.
There is evidence from both in vitro and in vivo studies to suggest that compounds active at the adenosine A2a receptor will have anti-inflammatory actions. The area has been reviewed by Cronstein (1994). Studies on isolated neutrophils show an A2 receptor-mediated inhibition of superoxide generation, degranulation, aggregation and adherence (Cronstein et al, 1983 and 1985; Burkey and Webster, 1993; Richter, 1992; Skubitz et al, 1988. When agents selective for the A2a receptor over the A2b receptor (eg CGS21680) have been used, the profile of inhibition appears consistent with an action on the A2a receptor subtype (Dianzani et al, 1994). Adenosine agonists may also down-regulate other classes of leukocytes (Elliot and Leonard, 1989; Peachell et al, 1989). Studies on whole animals have shown the anti-inflammatory effects of methotrexate to be mediated through adenosine and A2 receptor activation (Asako et al, 1993; Cronstein et al, 1993 and 1994). Adenosine itself, and compounds that raise circulating levels of adenosine also show anti-inflammatory effects in vivo (Green et al, 1991; Rosengren et al, 1995). In addition raised levels of circulating adenosine in man (as a result of adenosine deaminase deficiency) results in immunosuppression (Hirschorn, 1993).
We have now found a novel group of compounds with broad anti-inflammatory properties which inhibit leukocyte recruitment and activation and which are agonists of the adenosine 2a receptor. The compounds are therefore of potential therapeutic benefit in providing protection from leukocyte-induced tissue damage in diseases where leukocytes are implicated at the site of inflammation. The compounds of the invention may also represent a safer alternative to corticosteroids in the treatment of inflammatory diseases, whose uses are severely limited by their side-effect profiles.
More particularly, the compounds of this invention may show an improved profile over known A2a-selective agonists in that they generally lack agonist activity at the human A3 receptor. They may even possess antagonist activity at the human A3 receptor. This profile can be considered of benefit as A3 receptors are also found on leukocytes (eg eosinophil) and other inflammatory cells (eg mast cell) and activation of these receptors may have pro-inflammatory effects (Kohno et al, 1996; Van Schaick et al 1996). It is even considered that the bronchoconstrictor effects of adenosine in asthmatics may be mediated via the adenosine A3 receptor (Kohno et al, 1996).
Thus, according to the invention we provide compounds of formula (I): 
wherein R1 and R2 independently represent a group selected from:
(i) C3-8cycloalkyl-;
(ii) hydrogen;
(iii) aryl2CHCH2xe2x80x94;
(iv) C3-8cycloalkylC1-6alkyl-;
(v) C1-8alkyl-;
(vi) arylC1-6alkyl-;
(vii) R4R5Nxe2x80x94C1-6alkyl-;
(viii) C1-6alkyl-CH(CH2OH)xe2x80x94;
(ix) arylC1-5alkyl-CH(CH2OH)xe2x80x94;
(x) arylC1-5alkyl-C(CH2OH)2xe2x80x94;
(xi) C3-8cycloalkyl independently substituted by one or more (e.g. 1, 2 or 3) xe2x80x94(CH2)pR6 groups;
(xii) H2NC(xe2x95x90NH)NHC1-6alkyl-;
(xiii) a group of formula 
xe2x80x83or such a group in which one methylene carbon atom adjacent to X, or both if such exist, is substituted by methyl;
(xiv) xe2x80x94C1-6alkyl-OH;
(xv) xe2x80x94C1-8haloalkyl;
(xvi) a group of formula 
(xvii) aryl; and
(xviii) xe2x80x94(CH2)fSO2NHg(C1-4alkyl-)2-g or xe2x80x94(CH2)fSO2NHg(arylC1-4alkyl-)2-g;
R3 represents methyl, ethyl, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2, n-propyl, xe2x80x94CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHCH3, isopropenyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopropenyl, xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH3, xe2x80x94(CH2)qhalogen, xe2x80x94(CH2)hY(CH2)iH, xe2x80x94COO(CH2)iH, xe2x80x94CON(CH2)mH((CH2)nH), xe2x80x94CO(CH2)oH, or xe2x80x94C((CH2)uH)xe2x95x90NO(CH2)vH;
Y represents O, S or N(CH2)jH;
a and b independently represent an integer 0 to 4 provided that a+b is in the range 3 to 5;
c, d and e independently represent an integer 0 to 3 provided that c+d+e is in the range 2 to 3;
f represents 2 or 3 and g represents an integer 0 to 2;
p represents 0 or 1;
q represents 1 or 2;
h represents 1 or 2 and i represents an integer 0 to 1; such that h+i is in the range 1 to 2;
j represents an integer 0 to 1 such that h+i+j is in the range 1 to 2;
l represents 1 or 2;
m and n independently represent an integer 0 to 2 such that m+n is in the range 0 to 2;
o represents an integer 0 to 2;
u and v independently represent 0 or 1 such that u+v is in the range 0 to 1;
R4 and R5 independently represent hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, aryl, arylC1-6alkyl- or NR4R5 together may represent pyridinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, azetidinyl, azepinyl, piperazinyl or Nxe2x80x94C1-6alkylpiperazinyl;
R6 represents OH, NH2, NHCOCH3 or halogen;
R7 represents hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-6alkylaryl or xe2x80x94COC1-6alkyl;
X represents NR7, O, S, SO or SO2;
and salts and solvates thereof.
References to Cx-yalkyl include references to an aliphatic hydrocarbon grouping containing x to y carbon atoms which may be straight chain or branched and may be saturated or unsaturated. References to alkoxy may also be interpreted similarly. Preferably these groups will be saturated.
References to aryl include references to mono- and bicyclic carbocyclic aromatic rings (e.g. phenyl, naphthyl) and heterocyclic aromatic rings, for example containing 1-3 hetero atoms selected from N, O and S (e.g. pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, thiophenyl, imidazolyl, quinolinyl, furanyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl) all of which may be optionally substituted, e.g. by C1-6alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, nitro, C1-6alkoxy, cyano, amino, SO2NH2 or xe2x80x94CH2OH.
Examples of C3-8cycloalkyl for R1 and R2 include monocyclic alkyl groups (e.g. cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl) and bicyclic alkyl groups (e.g. norbornyl such as exo-norborn-2-yl).
Examples of (aryl)2CHCH2xe2x80x94 for R1 and R2 include Ph2CHCH2xe2x80x94 or such a group in which one or both phenyl moieties is substituted, e.g. by halogen or C1-4alkyl.
Examples of C3-8cycloalkylC1-6alkyl- for R1 and R2 include ethylcyclohexyl.
Examples of C1-8alkyl for R1 and R2 include xe2x80x94(CH2)2C(Me)3, xe2x80x94CH(Et)2 and CH2xe2x95x90C(Me)CH2CH2xe2x80x94.
Examples of arylC1-6alkyl- for R1 and R2 include xe2x80x94(CH2)2Ph, xe2x80x94CH2Ph or either in which Ph is substituted (one or more times) by halogen (e.g. iodine), amino, methoxy, hydroxy, xe2x80x94CH2OH or SO2NH2; xe2x80x94(CH2)2 pyridinyl (e.g. xe2x80x94(CH2pyridin-2-yl) optionally substituted by amino; (CH2)2imidazolyl (e.g. 1H-imidazol-4-yl) or this group in which imidazole is N-substituted by C1-6alkyl (especially methyl).
Examples of R4R5Nxe2x80x94C1-6alkyl- for R1 and R2 include ethyl-piperidin-1-yl, ethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl, ethyl-morpholin-1-yl, xe2x80x94(CH2)2NH(pyridin-2-yl) and xe2x80x94(CH2)2NH2.
Examples of C1-6alkyl-CH(CH2OH)xe2x80x94 for R1 and R2 include Me2CHCH(CH2OH)xe2x80x94.
Examples of arylC1-5alkyl-CH(CH2OH)xe2x80x94 for R1 and R2 include PhCH2CH(CH2OH)xe2x80x94 particularly 
Examples of arylC1-5alkyl-C(CH2OH)2xe2x80x94 for R1 and R2 include PhCH2C(CH2OH)2xe2x80x94.
Examples of C3-8 cycloalkyl independently substituted by one or more xe2x80x94(CH2)pR6 groups (eg 1, 2 or 3 such groups) for R1 and R2 include 2-hydroxy-cyclopentyl (especially trans- 2-hydroxy-cyclopentyl) and 4-aminocyclohexyl (especially trans-4-amino-cyclohexyl).
Examples of H2NC(xe2x95x90NH)NHC1-6alkyl for R1 and R2 include H2NC(xe2x95x90NH)NH(CH2)2xe2x80x94
Examples of groups of formula 
for R1 and R2 include pyrrolidin-3yl, piperidin-3-yl, piperidin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,1-dioxide thiophen-3-yl, tetrahydropyran-4-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl and 1,1-dioxo-hexahydro-1.lamda.6-thiopyran-4-yl, or a derivative in which the ring nitrogen is substituted by C1-6alkyl (e.g. methyl), C1-6alkylacyl (e.g. acetyl), arylC1-6alkyl- (e.g. benzyl).
Examples of xe2x80x94C1-6alkyl-OH groups for R1 and R2 include xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH and xe2x80x94CH(CH2OH)CH(CH3)2.
Examples of C1-8haloalkyl for R1 and R2 include xe2x80x94CH2CH2Cl and (CH3)2ClC(CH2)3xe2x80x94.
Examples of groups of formula 
for R1 and R2 include 2-oxopyrrolidin-4-yl, 2-oxopyrrolidin-3-yl or a derivative in which the ring nitrogen is substituted by C1-6alkyl (e.g. methyl) or benzyl.
Examples of aryl for R1 and R2 include phenyl optionally substituted by halogen (e.g. fluorine, especially 4-fluorine).
An example of a xe2x80x94(CH2)fSO2NHg(C1-4alkyl)2-g group for R1 and R2 is xe2x80x94(CH2)2SO2NHMe, and an example of a xe2x80x94(CH2)fSO2NHg(arylC1-4alkyl)2-g group for R1 and R2 is xe2x80x94(CH2)2SO2NHCH2Ph.
An example of C1-6alkyl for R7 is methyl, an example of C1-6alkylaryl for R7 is benzyl, and an example of xe2x80x94COC1-6alkyl for R7 is acetyl.
We prefer that R1 and R2 do not both represent hydrogen.
We prefer R1 to represent aryl2CHCH2xe2x80x94.
We also prefer R1 to represent C1-8alkyl, C3-8cycloalkylC1-6alkyl-, arylC1-6alkyl- or hydrogen.
We prefer R2 to represent xe2x80x94CH(CH2OH)C1-3alkyl, 4-aminocyclohexyl, pyrrolidinyl (particularly pyrrolidin-3-yl) or arylCH2CH2xe2x80x94, especially where aryl represents (1-C1-3alkyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl).
We also prefer R2 to represent pyrrolidin-3-yl N-substituted by C1-6alkyl or benzyl, R4R5NC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyl-OH, aryl (especially where aryl represents phenyl substituted by halogen), arylC1-5alkyl-CH(CH2OH)xe2x80x94, C3-8cycloalkyl, aryl(CH2)2 (especially where aryl represents pyridinyl (particularly pyridin-2-yl), 1H-imidazol-4-yl, phenyl or phenyl disubstituted by methoxy) or C3-8cycloalkyl independently substituted by one or more (e.g. 1, 2 or 3) xe2x80x94(CH2)pR6 groups.
We prefer R3 to represent methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94COOCH3 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90NOH, more preferably methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, cyclopropyl or xe2x80x94CH2OH.
We particularly prefer R3 to represent methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or cyclopropyl, most particularly methyl, ethyl or cyclopropyl, especially methyl or ethyl, most especially ethyl.
We prefer R4 and R5 independently to represent hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, aryl, arylC1-6alkyl- or NR4R5 together may represent pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, azetidinyl, azepinyl, piperazinyl or Nxe2x80x94C1-6alkylpiperazinyl;
We particularly prefer R4 and R5 independently to represent hydrogen or aryl or NR4R5 together to represent pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, azetidinyl, azepinyl, piperazinyl or N-methylpiperazinyl.
We prefer that p represents 0. We prefer that R6 represents OH or NH2.
We prefer q to represent 1. We prefer h to represent 1. We prefer i to represent 0. We prefer j to represent 1. We prefer l to represent 1. We prefer m and n to represent 0. We prefer o to represent 1. We prefer u to represent 0. We prefer v to represent 0. We prefer Y to represent O.
We prefer that a represents 2 and that b represents 1 or 2. We prefer X to represent NR7 (e.g. NH), O, S or SO2, particularly O, S or NH.
We prefer that c represents 0, and either that d represents 1 and e represents 1 or d represents 0 and e represents 2. We prefer that R7 represents hydrogen.
We particularly prefer R1 to represent Ph2CHCH2xe2x80x94.
We also particularly prefer R1 to represent CH(CH2CH3)2, phenylethyl, cyclohexylethyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)2C(CH3)3 or hydrogen.
We particularly prefer R2 to represent xe2x80x94CH(CH2OH)CH(CH3)2 (particularly 1S-hydroxymethyl-2-methyl-propyl), trans4-amino-cyclohexyl, 2-(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl)CH2CH2xe2x80x94 or pyrrolidin-3-yl.
We also particularly prefer R2 to represent 2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl) ethyl, morpholin-1-ylethyl, pyrrolidin-1-ylethyl, pyridin-2-ylaminoethyl, (+)-exonorborn-2-yl, 3,4-dimethoxy phenylethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 4-fluorophenyl, N-benzyl-pyrrolidin-3-yl, pyridin-2ylethyl, 1S-hydroxymethyl-2-phenylethyl, cyclopentyl, phenylethyl, piperidin-1-ylethyl or 2-hydroxypentyl (particularly trans-2-hydroxypentyl).
We especially prefer R1 to represent Ph2CHCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH2CH3)2, hydrogen or phenylethyl-.
We especially prefer R2 to represent 2-(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl)CH2CH2xe2x80x94, 1S-hydroxymethyl-2-phenylethyl, phenylethyl or 1S-hydroxymethyl-2-methyl-propyl.
The most preferred compounds of formula (I) are
(2R,3R,4S,5S)-2-{6-(2,2-Diphenyl-ethylamino)-2-[2-(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl)-ethylamino]-purin-9-yl}-5-(3-ethyl-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-5yl)-tetrahydro-furan-3,4-diol;
(2S,3S,4R,5R)-2-(3-Ethyl-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-5-yl)-5-{6-(1-ethyl-propylamino)-2-[2-(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl)-ethylamino]-purin-9-yl}-tetrahydro-furan-3,4-diol;
(2R,3R,4S,5S)-2-{6-(1-Ethyl-propylamino)-2-[2-(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl)-ethylamino]-purin-9-yl}-5-(3-methyl-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-5-yl)-tetrahydro-furan-3,4-diol;
(2R,3R,4S,5S)-2-{6-(2,2-Diphenyl-ethylamino)-2-[2-(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl)-ethylamino]-purin-9-yl}-5-(3-methyl-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-5-yl)-tetrahydro-furan-3,4-diol;
(2R,3R,4S,5S)-2-{6-Amino-2-[2-(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl)-ethylamino]-purin-9-yl}-5-(3-methyl-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-5-yl)-tetrahydro-furan-3,4-diol;
(2R,3R,4S,5S)-2-[6Amino-2-(1S-hydroxymethyl-2-phenyl-ethylamino)-purin-9-yl]-5-(3-methyl-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-5-yl)-tetrahydro-furan-3,4-diol;
(2R,3R,4S,5S)-2-(6-Amino-2-phenethylamino-puin-9-yl)-5-(3-methyl-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-5-yl)-tetrahydro-furan-3,4-diol;
(2S,3S,4R,5R)-2-(3-Cyclopropyl-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-5-yl)-5-[6-(1-ethyl-propylamino)-2-(2-(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl)-ethylamino)-purin-9-yl]-tetrahydrofuran-3,4-diol;
(2R,3R,4S,5S)-2-{6-Phenethylamino-2-[2-(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl)-ethylamino]-purin-9-yl}-5-(3-ethyl-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-5-yl)-tetrahydro-furan-3,4-diol;
(2R,3R,4S,5S)-2-[6-(2,2-Diphenyl-ethylamino)-2-(1S-hydroxymethyl-2-methyl-propylamino)-punin-9-yl]-5-(3-ethyl-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-5-yl)-tetrahydro-furan-3,4-diol;
(2R,3R,4S,5S)-2-[6-(1-Ethyl-propylamino)-2-(1S-hydroxymethyl-2-phenyl-ethylamino)-purin-9-yl]-5-(3-methyl-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-5-yl)-tetrahydro-furan-3,4-diol;
and salts and solvates thereof.
The representation of formula (I) indicates the absolute stereochemistry. When sidechains contain chiral centres the invention extends to mixtures of enantiomers (including racemic mixtures) and diastereoisomers as well as individual enantiomers. Generally it is preferred to use a compound of formula (I) in the form of a purified single enantiomer.
We also provide a first process for the preparation of compounds of formula (I) including the step of reacting a compound of formula (II) 
wherein L represents a leaving group eg halogen, especially chlorine, or a protected derivative thereof;
with a compound of formula R2NH2 or a protected derivative thereof.
Said reaction will generally involve heating the reagents to a temperature of 50xc2x0 C.-150xc2x0 C. in the presence of an inert solvent such as DMSO. The compound of formula (II) may be used in a form which the two hydroxyl groups are protected e.g. with acetonide or acetyl groups. Compounds of formula R2NH2 are either known or may be prepared by conventional methods known per se.
Compounds of formula (II) may be prepared from compounds of formula (IV) a first process involving activation of the carboxyl group on the compound of formula (IV) followed by reaction with an amidoxime of formula OHxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90C(R3)NH2 in a solvent such as tetrahydroftran and then cyclisation at temperature of 20xc2x0 C.-150xc2x0 C. in a solvent such as toluene. Methods of carboxyl activation include reaction with an acid chloride, such as pivalolyl chloride, or an acid anhydride in the presence of a base such as a tertiary amine, for example di-isopropylethylamine. Activating agents used in peptide chemistry such as EEDQ may also be used. Hydroxyl protecting groups may be removed under conditions know to those practising in the art. For example, the acetonide may be removed by treatment with aqueous acid such as trifluoroacetic acid or acetic acid at a temperature of 0xc2x0 C.-150xc2x0 C.
One preferred reaction scheme involving this first process is provided below: 
Preferred leaving group L is halogen (particularly chlorine).
The isopropylidine protecting group for the two ribose hydroxy groups in compounds of formula (III) and (IV) are illustrative, and other protecting groups may be contemplated.
Compounds of formula (IV) may be prepared by a method analogous to that described at Preparation 4 (R1 xe2x95x90Ph2CHCH2xe2x80x94) in International Patent Application No. WO 94/17090 or by processes analogous to those described herein. The synthesis of amidoximes is described in Flora et al, 1978 and Bedford et al, 1986.
Compounds of formula (II) may also be prepared by a process comprising reacting a compound of formula (V) 
wherein L1 and L2 independently represent a leaving group especially halogen (e.g. chlorine) or a protective derivative thereof with a compound of formula R1NH2.
This reaction will preferably be performed in the presence of a base such as an amine base (e.g. diisopropylethylamine) in a solvent such as an alcohol (e.g. isopropanol) at elevated temperature (e.g. 50xc2x0 C.).
We also provide a second process for the preparation of compounds of formula (I) including the step of reacting a compound of formula (VI) 
or a protected derivative thereof with a carboxyl activating agent, such as EEDQ, and an amidoxime compound of formula OHxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90C(R3)NH2. This reaction may generally be performed at a temperature of 50xc2x0 C.-150xc2x0 C. in the presence of an inert solvent such as dioxan.
Compound of formula (VI) may be prepared by oxidation of the hydroxymethyl group of a compound of formula (VII). Suitable methods of oxidation include reaction of the compound of formula (VII) with a permanganate, such as potassium permanganate, in the presence of a base, such as aqueous potassium hydroxide, in an inert water-miscible solvent such as dioxan at a temperature of 0xc2x0 C.-50xc2x0 C. Further suitable oxidation methods include the use of TEMPO in the presence of a hypochlorite, such as sodium hypochlorite, and a metal bromide, such as potassium bromide, in the presence of a base, such as sodium hydrogen carbonate, in a biphasic aqueous solvent, such as ethyl acetate, and water at 0xc2x0 C.-50xc2x0 C. Other methods of oxidation known to persons skill in the art may also be used.
One preferred reaction scheme involving this second process is provided below: 
Preferred leaving group L is halogen (particularly chlorine).
Compounds of formula (VII) may be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (VIII) with an amine of formula R2NH2 in an inert solvent such as DMSO at 50xc2x0 C.-150xc2x0 C. Amines of formula R2NH2 may be obtained commercially or prepared by methods known in the art.
Compounds of formula (VIII) may be prepared by a method analogous to that Oi described at Preparation 3 (R1xe2x95x90Ph2CHCH2xe2x80x94) in International Patent Application No. WO 94/17090.
We also provide a third process for preparation of compounds of formula I which comprises reacting a compound of formula (IX) 
with a compound of formula (X) 
wherein L is a leaving group
or a protected derivative thereof.
We prefer to use the compound of formula (X) when the ribose 2- and 3-hydroxyl groups are protected for example by acetyl. Leaving group L may represent OH but will preferably represent C1-6alkoxy (e.g. methoxy or ethoxy) an ester moiety (e.g. acetyloxy or benzoyloxy) or halogen. The preferred group L is acetyloxy. The reaction may be formed by combining the reactants in an inert solvent such as MeCN in the presence of a Lewis Acid (e.g. TMSOTf) and DBU.
This process is also suitable for preparation of compounds of formula (II) in which case a derivative compound of formula (IX) wherein the moiety R2NH is replaced by L will be used. An analogous process is also suitable for preparation of compounds of formula (V).
Compounds of formula (IX) (and the above mentioned derivatives) are either known or may be prepared by known methods.
For example, compounds of formula (VIII) may be prepared, for example following Scheme 3: 
Compounds of formula (X) may be prepared by methods analogous to those described herein for the preparation of compounds of formula (III).
We also provide a fourth process for the preparation of compounds of formula (I) which involves reacting a compound of formula (Ila) 
wherein L represents a leaving group eg. chlorine or a protected derivative thereof, with a compound of formula R1NH2, under conditions analogous to those described for the first process above.
Compounds of formula (IIa) may be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (XI)xe2x80x2
(especially where L represents halogen eg. chlorine) with a compound of formula (X) under conditions analogous to those described for the third process.
Compounds of formula (XI)xe2x80x2 may be prepared following Scheme 3 or by an analogous process.
We also provide a fifth process for the preparation of compounds of formula (I) in which R1 represents hydrogen, which comprises conversion of a compound of formula (IIb) 
for example under treatment with PPh3 followed by water.
Compounds of formula (IIb) may be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (Va) 
with a compound of formula R2NH2 under conditions analogous to those described for the first process above.
Compounds of formula (Va) may be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (V) wherein L1 and L2 independently represent a leaving group especially halogen (e.g. chlorine) or a protective derivative thereof with a compound of formula NaN3.
We further provide a sixth process for the preparation of compounds of formula (I) including the step of deprotecting a compound of formula (I) which is protected and where desired or necessary converting a compound of formula (I) or a salt thereof into another salt thereof
Compounds of formula R1NH2, R2NH2 and OHxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90C(R3)NH2 are either known or may be prepared by known methods.
Examples of protecting groups where referred to in this patent application and the means for their removal can be found in T W Greene xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d (J Wiley and Sons, 1991). Suitable hydroxyl protecting groups include alkyl (e.g. methyl), acetal (e.g. acetonide) and acyl (e.g. acetyl or benzoyl) which may be removed by hydrolysis, and arylalkyl (e.g. benzyl) which may be removed by catalytic hydrogenolysis. Suitable amine protecting groups include sulphonyl (e.g. tosyl), acyl e.g. benzyloxycarbonyl or t-butoxycarbonyl) and arylalkyl (e.g. benzyl) which may be removed by hydrolysis or hydrogenolysis as appropriate.
Suitable salts of the compounds of formula (I) include physiologically acceptable salts such as acid addition salts derived from inorganic or organic acids, for example hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, sulphates, phosphates, acetates, benzoates, citrates, succinates, lactates, tartrates, fumarates, maleates, 1-hydroxy-2-naphthoates, methanesulphonates, and if appropriate, inorganic base salts such as alkali metal salts, for example sodium salts. Other salts of the compounds of formula (I) include salts which are not physiologically acceptable but may be useful in the preparation of compounds of formula (I) and physiologically acceptable salts thereof. Examples of such salts include trifluoroacetates and formates.
Examples of suitable solvates of the compounds of formula (I) include hydrates.
Acid-addition salts of compounds of formula (I) may be obtained by treating a free-base of formula (I) with an appropriate acid.
The potential for compounds of formula (I) to inhibit leukocyte function may be demonstrated, for example, by their ability to inhibit superoxide (O2xe2x88x92) generation from neutrophils stimulated with chemoattractants such as N-formylmethionyl-leucyl-phenylalanine (fMLP). Accordingly, compounds of formula (I) are of potential therapeutic benefit in providing protection from leukocyte-induced tissue damage in diseases where leukocytes are implicated at the site of inflammation.
Examples of disease states in which the compounds of the invention have potentially beneficial anti-inflammatory effects include diseases of the respiratory tract such as adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), bronchitis (including chronic bronchitis), cystic fibrosis, asthma (including allergen-induced asthmatic reactions), emphysema, rhinitis and septic shock. Other relevant disease states include diseases of the gastrointestinal tract such as intestinal inflammatory diseases including inflammatory bowel disease (e.g. Crohn""s disease or ulcerative colitis), Helicobacter-pylori induced gastritis and intestinal inflammatory diseases secondary to radiation exposure or allergen exposure, and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug-induced gastropathy. Furthermore, compounds of the invention may be used to treat skin diseases such as psoriasis, allergic dermatitis and hypersensitivity reactions and diseases of the central nervous system which have an inflammatory component eg Alzheimer""s disease and multiple sclerosis.
Further examples of disease states in which compounds of the invention have potentially beneficial effects include cardiac conditions such as peripheral vascular disease, post-ischaemic reperfusion injury and idiopathic hypereosinophilic syndrome.
Compounds of the invention which inhibit lymphocyte function may be useful as immunosuppressive agents and so have use in the treatment of auto-immune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis and diabetes.
Compounds of the invention may also be useful in inhibiting metastasis or in promoting wound healing.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that reference herein to treatment extends to prophylaxis as well as the treatment of established conditions.
As mentioned above, compounds of formula (I) are useful in human or veterinary medicine, in particular as anti-inflammatory agents.
There is thus provided as a further aspect of the invention a compound of formula (I) or a physiologically acceptable salt or solvate thereof for use in human or veterinary medicine, particularly in the treatment of patients with inflammatory conditions who are susceptible to leukocyte-induced tissue damage.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided the use of a compound of formula (I) or a physiologically acceptable salt or solvate thereof for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of patients with inflammatory conditions who are susceptible to leukocyte-induced tissue damage.
In a further or alternative aspect there is provided a method for the treatment of a human or animal subject with an inflammatory condition who is susceptible to leukocyte-induced tissue damage, which method comprises administering to said human or animal subject an effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a physiologically acceptable salt or solvate thereof.
The compounds according to the invention may be formulated for administration in any convenient way, and the invention therefore also includes within its scope pharmaceutical compositions for use in anti-inflammatory therapy, comprising a compound of formula (I) or a physiologically acceptable salt or solvate thereof together, if desirable, with one or more physiologically acceptable carriers or excipients.
There is also provided a process for preparing such a pharmaceutical formulation which comprises mixing the ingredients.
The compounds according to the invention may, for example, be formulated for oral, buccal, parenteral, topical or rectal administration, preferably for parenteral or topical (e.g. by aerosol) administration.
Tablets and capsules for oral administration may contain conventional excipients such as binding agents, for example syrup, acacia, gelatin, sorbitol, tragacanth, mucilage of starch, cellulose or polyvinyl pyrrolidone; fillers, for example, lactose, microcrystalline cellulose, sugar, maize- starch, calcium phosphate or sorbitol; lubricants, for example, magnesium stearate, stearic acid, talc, polyethylene glycol or silica; disintegrants, for example, potato starch, croscarmellose sodium or sodium starch glycollate; or wetting agents such as sodium lauryl sulphate. The tablets may be coated according to methods well known in the art. Oral liquid preparations may be in the form of, for example, aqueous or oily suspensions, solutions, emulsions, syrups or elixirs, or may be presented as a dry product for constitution with water or other suitable vehicle before use. Such liquid preparations may contain conventional additives such as suspending agents, for example, sorbitol syrup, methyl cellulose, glucose/sugar syrup, gelatin, hydroxymethyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, aluminium stearate gel or hydrogenated edible fats; emulsifying agents, for example, lecithin, sorbitan mono-oleate or acacia; non-aqueous vehicles (which may include edible oils), for example almond oil, fractionated coconut oil, oily esters, propylene glycol or ethyl alcohol; or preservatives, for example, methyl or propyl p-hydroxybenzoates or sorbic acid. The preparations may also contain buffer salts, flavouring, colouring and/or sweetening agents (e.g. mannitol) as appropriate.
For buccal administration the compositions may take the form of tablets or lozenges formulated in conventional manner.
The compounds may also be formulated as suppositories, e.g. containing conventional suppository bases such as cocoa butter or other glycerides.
The compounds according to the invention may also be formulated for parenteral administration by bolus injection or continuous infusion and may be presented in unit dose form, for instance as ampoules, vials, small volume infusions or pre-filled syringes, or in multi-dose containers with an added preservative. The compositions may take such forms as solutions, suspensions, or emulsions in aqueous or non-aqueous vehicles, and may contain formulatory agents such as anti-oxidants, buffers, antimicrobial agents and/or tonicity adjusting agents. Alternatively, the active ingredient may be in powder form for constitution with a suitable vehicle, e.g. sterile, pyrogen-free water, before use. The dry solid presentation may be prepared by filling a sterile powder aseptically into individual sterile containers or by filling a sterile solution aseptically into each container and freeze-drying.
By topical administration as used herein, we include administration by insufflation and inhalation. Examples of various types of preparation for topical administration include ointments, creams, lotions, powders, pessaries, sprays, aerosols, capsules or cartridges for use in an inhaler or insufflator, solutions for nebulisation or drops (e.g. eye or nose drops).
Ointments and creams may, for example, be formulated with an aqueous or oily base with the addition of suitable thickening and/or gelling agents and/or solvents. Such bases may thus, for example, include water and/or an oil such as liquid paraffin or a vegetable oil such as arachis oil or castor oil or a solvent such as a polyethylene glycol. Thickening agents which may be used include soft paraffin, aluminium stearate, cetostearyl alcohol, polyethylene glycols, microcrystalline wax and beeswax.
Lotions may be formulated with an aqueous or oily base and will in general also contain one or more emulsifying agents, stabilising agents, dispersing agents, suspending agents or thickening agents.
Powders for external application may be formed with the aid of any suitable powder base, for example, talc, lactose or starch. Drops may be formulated with an aqueous or non-aqueous base also comprising one or more dispersing agents, solubilising agents or suspending agents.
Spray compositions may be formulated, for example, as aqueous solutions or suspensions or as aerosols delivered from pressurised packs, with the use of a suitable propellant, e.g. dichlorodifluoromethane, trichlorofluoromethane, dichlorotetra-fluoroethane, 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropane, 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane, carbon dioxide or other suitable gas.
Intranasal sprays may be formulated with aqueous or non-aqueous vehicles with the addition of agents such as thickening agents, buffer salts or acid or alkali to adjust the pH, isotonicity adjusting agents or anti-oxidants.
Capsules and cartridges of for example gelatin, or blisters of for example laminated aluminium foil, for use in an inhaler or insufflator may be formulated containing a powder mix of a compound of the invention and a suitable powder base such as lactose or starch.
Solutions for inhalation by nebulation may be formulated with an aqueous vehicle with the addition of agents such as acid or alkali, buffer salts, isotonicity adjusting agents or antimicrobials. They may be sterilised by filtration or heating in an autoclave, or presented as a non-sterile product.
The pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention may also be used in combination with other therapeutic agents, for example anti-inflammatory agents (such as corticosteroids (eg fluticasone propionate, beclomethasone dipropionate, mometasone furoate, triamcinolone acetonide or budesonide) or NSAIDs (eg sodium cromoglycate)) or beta adrenergic agents (such as salmeterol, salbutamol, formoterol, fenoterol or terbutaline and salts thereof) or antiinfective agents (eg antibiotics, antivirals).
The invention thus provides, in a further aspect, a combination comprising a compound of formula (I) or a physiologically acceptable salt or solvate thereof together with another therapeutically active agent, for example an anti-inflammatory agent such as a corticosteroid or NSAID.
The combination referred to above may conveniently be presented for use in the form of a pharmaceutical formulation and thus pharmaceutical formulations comprising a combination as defined above together with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier thereof represent a further aspect of the invention.
The individual components of such combinations may be administered either sequentially or simultaneously in separate or combined pharmaceutical formulations. Appropriate doses of known therapeutic agents will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art.
Compounds of the invention may conveniently be administered in amounts of, for example, 0.01 to 500 mg/kg body weight, preferably 0.01 to 100 mg/kg body weight, 1 to 4 times daily. The precise dose will of course depend on the age and condition of the patient and the particular route of administration chosen.
Certain intermediate compounds described herein are new and these are also provided as an aspect of the invention.
The compounds of the invention have the advantage that they may be more efficacious, show greater selectivity, have fewer side effects, have a longer duration of action, be more bioavailable by the preferred route, show less systemic activity when administered by inhalation or have other more desirable properties than similar known compounds.
In particular the compounds of the invention have the advantage that they may show greater selectivity for the adenosine 2a receptor subtype over other adenosine receptor subtypes (especially the A1 and A3 receptor subtypes) than hitherto known compounds.
Compounds of the invention may be tested for in vitro and in vivo biological activity in accordance with the following screens:
(1) Agonist activity against adenosine 2a, adenosine 1 and adenosine 3 receptor subtypes.
Agonist selectivity of compounds against other human adenosine receptors is determined using Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells transfected with the gene for the relevant human adenosine receptor following a method based on that of Castanon and Spevak, 1994. The CHO cells are also transfected with cyclic AMP response elements promoting the gene for secreted placental alkaline phosphatase (SPAP) (Wood, 1995). The effect of test compounds may be determined by their effects on basal levels of CAMP (A2a) or on forskolin-enhanced cAMP (A1 and A3) as reflected by changes in levels of SPAP. EC50 values for compounds may then be determined as a ratio to that of the non-selective agonist N-ethyl carboxamide adenosine (NECA).
(2) Antigen-induced lung eosinophil accumulation in sensitised guinea pigs.
Ovalbumin sensitised guinea pigs are dosed with mepyramine (1 mg/kg ip) to protect against anaphylactic bronchospasm. A compound of the invention is then given by the inhaled route (30 min breathing of an aerosol of the compound) immediately prior to ovalbumin challenge (30 min breathing of an aerosol generated from a 50 ug/ml solution of ovalbumin). Twenty four hours after challenge, the guinea pigs are killed and the lungs lavaged. Total and differential leukocyte counts are then obtained for the bronchoalveolar lavage fluid and the dose of test compound giving a 50% reduction in eosinophil accumulation (ED50) is determined (Sanjar et al. 1992).
References:
Asako H, Wolf, R E, Granger, D N (1993), Gastroenterology 104, pp 31-37;
Bedford C D, Howd R A, Dailey O D, Miller A, Nolen H W III, Kenley R A, Kern J R, Winterle J S, (1986), J. Med. Chem. 29, pp2174-2183;
Burkey T H, Webster, R O, (1993), Biochem. Biophys Acta 1175, pp 312-318;
Castanon M J, Spevak W, (1994), Biochem. Biophys Res. Commun. 198, pp 626-631;
Cronstein B N, Kramer S B, Weissmann G, Hirschhorn R, (1983), Trans. Assoc. Am. Physicians 96, pp 384-91;
Cronstein B N, Kramer S B, Rosenstein E D, Weissmann G, Hirschhorn R, (1985), Ann N.Y. Acad. Sci. 451, pp 291-301;
Cronstein B N, Naime D, Ostad E, (1993), J. Clin. Invest. 92, pp 2675-82;
Cronstein B N, Naime D, Ostad E, (1994), Adv. Exp. Med. Biol., 370, pp 411-6;
Cronstein B N, (1994), J. Appl. Physiol. 76, pp 5-13;
Dianzani C, Brunelleschi S, Viano I, Fantozzi R, (1994), Eur. J. Pharmacol 263, pp 223-226;
Elliot K R F, Leonard E J, (1989), FEBS Letters 254, pp 94-98;
Flora K P, van""t Riet B, Wampler G L, (1978), Cancer Research, 38, pp1291-1295;
Green P G, Basbaum A I, Helms C, Levine J D, (1991), Proc. Natl. Acad Sci. 88, pp 4162-4165;
Hirschorn R, (1993), Pediatr. Res 33, pp S35-41;
Kohno Y; Xiao-duo J; Mawhorter S D; Koshiba M; Jacobson K A. (1996).Blood 88 p3569-3574.
Peachell P T, Lichtenstein L M, Schleimer R P, (1989), Biochem Pharmacol 38, pp 1717-1725;
Richter J, (1992), J. Leukocyte Biol. 51, pp 270-275;
Rosengren S, Bong G W, Firestein G S, (1995), J. Immunol. 154, pp 5444-5451;
Sanjar S, McCabe P J, Fattah D, Humbles A A, Pole S M, (1992), Am. Rev. Respir. Dis. 145, A40;
Skubitz K M, Wickman N W, Hammerschmidt D E, (1988), Blood 72, pp 29-33
Van Schaick E A; Jacobson K A; Kim H O; Ijzerman A P; Danhof M. (1996) Eur J Pharmacol 308 p311-314.
Wood K V. (1995) Curr Opinion Biotechnology 6 p50-58.
The invention is illustrated by the following Examples: